The Second Time Around
by MissImpatient
Summary: Okay in this story a girl named Ashton finds a second AllSpark. She has special powers like mutants from xmen do but this it not a TransformersXMen fanfic. But Jazz is back and there are new Decepticons along with Starscream and Barricade.
1. Stealing? Me? Never

**Okay so here's the disclaimer:**

**[pushes Jazz forward go on say it**

**Jazz: Luvs2read doesn't own Autobots. The only thing she does own is her own characters.**

**Now you. [ shoves Barricade **

**Barricade: Nor does she own the Decepticons.**

* * *

_One_

The sun hung high overhead, despite the clouds that were mugging over it sending a light drizzle onto my back. It was frigid like ice, but I mean hey at least it wasn't a hurricane or hailstorm. It really didn't bother me too much though. I was used to this. I took long walks though any type of weather, the rain however was just my favorite. I was almost to the point of looking like a drowned cat when I noticed a store with bright lights. It was a thrift store no less. Something about it was so captivating that I couldn't walk past it with out going inside to have a look. As I opened the door the chimes rang overhead and I was overwhelmed with this urge to go to the back of the store. As I made my way back I saw lots of different things, mostly antiques like a grandfather clock, an army gun, a couple of pictures that looked like they needed some TLC, and a few other things that looked like they were going to fall apart if they didn't get care of. Nothing really interested me except for what was drawing me to the back. And soon I found what had enthralled me. A cube with intricate grooves intertwining all over it sat on one of the shelves. It was what had brought me there I was sure of it.

My hand stretched out for the cube and a spark jumped between them. I knew then I was meant to have it. I grabbed it off the shelf and held it carefully in my hands as if a slight movement might break it. My fingers trace the patterns over and over again. It was like somehow I was connected to it. It startled me to think this but I didn't care because I knew that no matter what I had to have it. I looked for the price tag and found none. It was odd. All the items in the store had price tags. I took it as a sign that it was up for grabs. I made sure no one was looking, shoved it into my backpack, and walked calmly from the store. As soon as I was outside I switched into a run. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop until I the one place I thought was safe. The junkyard. I felt like I was at home there. Everywhere I looked it was mechanical, it was element.

"Come to fix up that useless car, Ashton." someone said as I walked inside the body shop that was in front of the junkyard. I looked over to see Mr. Anderson the owner coming out from under a old red '86 Cutlass.

"Just gonna give it the once over before I head home, sir." I replied walking past him into the back room. "I wanted to see about how much work I had left to do on it."

"I still don't see how you're gonna get it working kid." he called after me.

"I've got magic hands." I stated laughing.

"Yeah kid magic hands." He chuckled at my comment.

Mr. Anderson always laughed when I said I had magic hands. If only he knew the half of it. I truly did have magic hands, just not in the way you would think. Plan and simple I was a freak, as some people would say. A mutant. Anything that was mechanical or in that vicinity I had powers over. I could find a busted radio, lay my hands over it and fix it. I didn't even have to touch it. The car that he was referring to was a '72 Mustang Sprint Coupe. It needed a lot of work. The brakes were shot, the interior was wearing away, the silver paint was chipping away, and it wouldn't crank. I don't know how long it would take a normal person to fix, but me it would only take a couple of minutes. I had supposedly been _working_ on it since about two weeks ago. I had made a deal with Mr. Anderson that if I could get it to running right it was mine no charge and if I couldn't I had to watch it get turned into scrap metal. Of course being the person he was he took the challenge. He didn't have one lick of faith in to fix. Thought I was going to give up on it last week, but I didn't. All I did when I went to work on it was fix one thing minimally and then sit there and occupy myself with a book or destroy and fix a small phone with my powers. Since it was summer time I spent about the half the day inside that back room. It was my room no one else could use it. I went inside the room, close the door, and locked it.

Sitting down in one of the plastic chairs I pulled out the cube. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I had a feeling it wasn't from here. I knew it was crazy to be thinking that but something in me said that it wasn't of this earth just like something in me drew me to that store. In my hands I held something very valuable I was sure of it. _I had to keep it safe._ The thought flashed through my mind. Who knew where that came from but I didn't care. All I was focused on was of it's origin. For all I knew it could have been something dangerous, but the only thing that I knew for sure was that I didn't need to let anyone know I had it. Standing up I stuffed the cube back into my bag, left the room, the shop, and headed home.

"See ya later Mr. Anderson." I said walking out the door.

"Keep safe." he called.

The drizzling mist had become a heavy rain. I knew I would be soaking wet before I got home. But all I was really worried about was the cube in my backpack. I checked my watch to see how much time I had to get home. It read 9:50. I had only ten minutes to get home before my mom started to get worried. She always expected me home by 10:00 every night. I would have to start negotiating my curfew with her. I mean after all it was summer time, but that was something I would worry about when I got home. It wasn't that long a trip to my house and I could make it in record time if I ran. So that's what I did. I ran all the way back to my house, all the while dodging people that were still out on the streets. Mostly no one cared to notice me occasionally someone would yell and tell me to slow down. I didn't pay any attention to anyone all I was concentrating on was getting home before my mom could ground me. I ran on and on and soon I turned up the driveway to my house. My mom was waiting on the front porch tapping her foot impatiently as I walked towards it.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" she demanded angrily.

"Yeah, it's um….." I checked my watch. "9:58. I made it with two minutes to spare."

"Well the clock in the house reads 10:00" she stated.

"I'm not late though." I was used to her antics. She would say that my clock was slow and that I should be grounded because I was almost late. "Mom if you would just extend my curfew I wouldn't have to argue with you whether or not I'm late. I could have sometime to get back early."

"I'm not having this discussion with you." She said as I walked past her into the house. "Now where were you?"

"Mom you know where, out for a walk and then I went to Mr. Anderson's before I came home." I was dripping wet and getting colder by the minute. Mom of course didn't seem to notice. It would take her a few minutes to realize this.

"What where you doing out there?"

"Mom you know I want a car and the only way I can get one is if I work on one at the junkyard because you sure ain't gonna buy me one." She seemed to forget that every time she asked me why I was there. It got irritating explaining it almost everyday.

"Why do you even need a car?"

"I need a car because three things, mom," I held up my fingers for emphasis. "one I can't get very far walking or just riding a bike, two I'm seventeen, and three I ain't gonna be the only seventeen year old with out a car. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going upstairs and taking a hot shower before I freeze to death."

I turned on my heel and left the room dripping all the way. I pulled my backpack off and set it on bed as I headed towards my bathroom. I would come back and get it after my shower. As soon as I was in the bathroom I stripped my wet clothes off and discarded them onto the floor. Turning on the water as I hot as I could stand it I stepped inside. The water ran down my body warming every inch. It felt nice to warm up after I had been outside in the rain, I reached for the shampoo and washed the dirt and grime of the day out of my hair and down the drain. After I had finished washing my hair I washed the rest of my body and felt considerable cleaner. It was a lot nicer than being in the wet clothes I had on earlier. I stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself as well as one for my hair. In my room I found my black sweat pants and red ACDC t-shirt and put them on. I checked the small digital clock on my bedside table. It read 10:35. I had taken a fairly long shower and hopefully my mom would be asleep now. I didn't want to have to worry about her coming into my room to check on me while I was examining the cube I had _acquired _today.

I towel dried my hair quickly while staring at my backpack. It sat on my bed just as I had left it. I unzipped it and pulled out the cube. I turned it over again and again in my hands my fingers running across the grooves as I had done earlier that evening. Nothing seemed to pop out at me. It seemed ordinary and yet abnormal at the same time. I couldn't find anything that would tell me what it was. Setting it back into my backpack I pushed it under my bed. It wasn't going to help my any to stay up longer.

* * *

**Luvs2read: I owe my friend Spaztasic a special thanks for helping me with this chapter. She told me how to start it off. So I award her the Barium Cobalt Einstein Koolaide Award!!!! Claps for her! snap snap lol**


	2. Uh Oh

**NOTE: Okay Kuronyo I read your review and on some parts I agree and others I don't. I know it's not very good at the moment, but I'm working on making it better. I've got one of my friends helping me with it. She helps revise it and point out the errors. Even if some get past us it doesn't matter as long as you know what's going on. Her mom has enough money to afford a car for herself and Ashton but she's kind of like Sam Witwiky's dad in the movie. She won't buy her, her first car so Ashton has to either pay for it herself or work on one like she's doing now. I'm getting to her powers later. Just be patient, I'm still working on my writing.**

_Two_

Rays of gleaming sunlight peeked in through the curtains spilling across the floor and onto my bed. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful as I lay peacefully in my bed. Opening my eyes I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head. I could smell everything that my mom was busily preparing below for breakfast. The bacon sizzling away in a frying pan, the grits simmering in the pot, eggs being scrambled, pancakes cooking in the skillet, and of course her special home-made chocolate chip muffins. I jumped from my bed and headed towards my closet. I grabbed a pair of comfortable jeans, my black halter-top and put them on before heading downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head." My mom greeted me as I a walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "You slept a little late didn't you? You're normally up right before I am."

"I just felt like sleeping a little more that's all." I replied slouching slightly in my chair. "I mean after all it is summer. And who wants to get up early during the summer?"

"You hungry?" she asked as she assembled a plate for me of all she had cooked.

"Of course mom." I smirked at her. "Make sure you put extra bacon and an extra muffin on there too."

"I should have known." She sat the plate loaded down with all of her specialties in front of me. I dug in with gusto watching her as she fixed her own plate only with smaller portions than mine.

"I don't see how you can eat the little." I said gesturing to her plate as she sat down across from me.

"And I don't see how you can eat the much and now grow as big as a barn." She countered. "But here you sit tiny as anything."

"I don't get it either mom, but why fight it. I say embrace what life gives you and be happy with it."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you are Ashton." I smiled at her then returned to my food. We both finished our breakfasts at the same time even though I went back for seconds. I got up for the table, sat my empty plate in the sink, and turned to my mom.

"You don't need me around the house today do you?" I asked as she walked over and sat her plate on top of mine in the sink.

"Nope." She stated. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason just making sure it was okay for me to leave." I replied leaving the kitchen and heading up the stairs to my room.

"You're going back to fix that car again aren't you?" she called after my retreating back.

"You know it." I called back. "Remember it's the only way I can get a car."

If she said anything else I didn't here because I was already in my room and gathering my things. I stuffed in my bag, careful not to jostle the cube, my cell phone and ipod. I quickly put my black low tops on and headed back down the stairs and out the door.

"Be back by 11:00." mom called as I walked out the back door. I stopped and turned around to stare at her.

"You're serious?" I said skeptically. It had to be a joke. She never let me stay out past 10:00. She was always annoyingly strict.

"I thought about what you said last night, you know, that I was summer time." she replied. "Don't make me wish I hadn't."

"You won't regret it mom." I grabbed my bike from beside the back door and hopped on. I headed to the junkyard but I wasn't going to work on the car as my mom thought. I was just going there to be alone with my thoughts. It was Sunday anyway and no one would be there, but Mr. Anderson always left the door open for me. He wasn't afraid anyone would steal from him. All it was really was a heap of old cars that looked like they needed to be incinerated. It was the only place I could really be alone with my thoughts. Or so I thought.

"Playing with tools again, Ashton." came a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Daniel smiling at me. As usual his shaggy brown hair was a mess and fell into his grey eyes. He was perched on an old rusted car that looked like it was supposed to be a corvette. He was wearing his favorite jeans that had holes in the knees and so many stains that you couldn't even count, a plain black shirt, and of course his trade mark red converse.

"What are you doing here, Daniel?" I asked as he climbed off the car and came towards me. "Surely you don't have any business at a junk yard."

"Well I could ask you the same thing." he countered. "I mean after all normal girls don't spend their time around old rusty things."

"If you haven't noticed I'm not normal."

"When did I ever say you were normal?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Ouch." I pushed him slightly. "That wasn't nice."

"Don't worry about it. I consider myself in the same category. We're both not normal." He replied pushing me back. "Besides what's so great about being normal?"

"Nothing." I answered. "Absolutely nothing is great about being normal, that's why I love the way I am. I guess you could say that I'm the most not normal person at our school if you wanted to categorize us even more."

"What do you mean?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I couldn't be seriously thinking about telling him about my ability? I asked myself. I'd have to be crazy to tell him.

"So you have a secret?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay there is defiantly something you're not telling me."

"Now what would make you think that?" I got up and made my way quickly through the maze of cars around us. He followed behind me, but not close enough to catch me. "I couldn't possible have a secret."

"Oh but you do." He stated.

"You're nosey aren't you?" I sped up this time and began weaving in and out of the cars. "But you'll have to catch me before I tell you."

"Is that a challenge?" he sped up as well, keeping a good pace with me, but I was still out of his reach. I didn't answer his question, just kept going. I knew my way around the junkyard better than he did and I could easily get him lost since he was following me. I rounded the next corner and stopped dead in my track. There in front of my way was a huge robot. Daniel, oblivious to it, run up behind me and grabbed me by the arms.

"Okay now I've got you what's your secret?" he demanded. Now he looked up and saw what I saw. "Why is there a huge robot standing there?"


End file.
